Gelding the Stallion
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Sequel to The Stallions and the Mares. Harry thinks lovemaking is just a fun game after Erestor's "demonstration." Now he wants to play with every stallion in Middle Earth. Thankfully, Glorfindel makes an honest man out of him and then gets his revenge.
1. Erestor Did What?

**Title**: Gelding the Stallions

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Sexual situations. Language. Incest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**: HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Slight Elladan/Harry. Erestor/Harry implied. Elladan finds out just exactly how Erestor taught Harry about the stallions and the mares. He is not best pleased with the chief counsellor. Sequel to The Stallions and the Mares.

**Author's Note**: This oneshot is dedicated to **PinkSakuraPetals**, who gave me the inspiration for this fic. ^_^

************************************************************************************************************************************

_Oneshot: Erestor Did What?_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_A few days after __The Stallions and the Mares__…_

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Harry greeted his older brothers excitedly as they dismounted their horses.

"How is my favorite little brother?" Elladan asked with a fond smile, catching Harry as he flung himself into his arms.

"Great now that you are home!" Harry exclaimed, nuzzling his face against his brother's hard chest.

"Do I not get a hug?" Elrohir questioned, fake hurt in his voice.

Harry quickly disentangled himself from Elladan to wind his arms and legs around Elrohir.

"Do not ever go away for so long again," he murmured seriously. "I have missed you both so."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look, sensing that something was wrong with their little brother. But they needed to tell ada that they were back, and they needed to settle down from their long journey.

Whatever was bothering Harry, it could wait a few hours until Elladan and Elrohir could devote to it their proper attention.

************************************************************************************************************************************

_That evening…_

"Come in," Elladan called as he heard his younger brother's distinctive knocking.

He always drummed a little tune. Elladan thought it was adorable.

"Are you busy?" Harry questioned. "I learned this new game the other day, and I want to play it with you."

"I am never too busy for you," the elder Elf said with a small smile. "Especially after I have not seen you for so long. Now, explain to me the rules of this new game of yours."

"All right," Harry beamed, happy to be spending time with his older brother. "The first rule is that you are not allowed to wear clothes."

"What?" Elladan spluttered, grey eyes going wide as Harry proceeded to pull his tunic over his head and wiggle out of his leggings.

When Elladan felt a stirring in his groin at the sight of all that smooth, pale skin, he slammed his eyes shut tight to ignore the temptation.

"The second rule is that the door has to be locked," Harry continued matter-of-factly, and Elladan heard the heavy thud of the deadlock closing.

"What game is this?" the twin asked his little brother, slitting his eyes open for a quick peak at that lithe body before shutting them again guiltily.

"Elladan? Why are your eyes closed? It is not hide-and-seek," Harry answered innocently. "And Erestor taught me this game," Harry replied. "He was the stallion, and I was the mare."

_"Erestor did what?!" _Elladan exclaimed angrily.

_"He taught me to play stallion and mare. Huh? Elladan, where are you going?" _Harry asked, as his brother unbolted the deadlock.

_"To go put down a stallion," _the older Elf snarled, stalking angrily from the room_._

Harry sighed as he realized they would not be playing his new favorite game tonight. He slid his tunic and leggings back on reluctantly, but then visibly brightened as a thought struck him.

Maybe Elrohir would like to play…

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: If I get enough positive reader feedback for this, I may turn it into a series of oneshots outlining Harry's innocent seductions as he attempts to get different Elves to be his stallions…Let me know what you think, please. ^_^

**Important Comment**: The quotations in italics were given to me by **PinkSakuraPetals** in a pm. Again, lots of thanks to her for the inspiration! ^_^


	2. Iron Will

**Title**: Gelding the Stallion

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Sexual situations. Language. Incest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_Oneshot: Iron Will  
Rivendell, T.A. 605_

"Elrohir!" Harry called as he bounced into his brother's chambers. "Where are you?"

"In b-bed," Elrohir replied shakily. "Give me a…"

But the Elf was cut off by his door banging open.

"Elrohir?" his little brother asked curiously. "What are you doing? It takes two people to play stallions and mares."

Elrohir snatched his hand away from where he had been stroking his erection, and he quickly pulled the blanket up to cover himself.

"Stallions and mares?" he questioned blankly. "Ada finally gave you The Talk?"

Harry thought about telling his older brother that Erestor had taught him, but Elladan did not seem to like that. Maybe he had wanted to teach Harry this new game, as it seemed everyone had known about it but him.

"Do you like to be the stallion or the mare?" he asked his brother, trying to change the subject.

"W-what?" Elrohir spluttered. "Harry, maybe you should give me a second so I can get dressed. Then we can talk a bit. How does that sound?"

Harry just shook his head and wiggled out of his clothes. Then he jumped on the bed, snuggling up to his older brother. Only the thin blanket separated them.

"We can talk like this!" he said excitedly, rubbing against his brother's warm body. "Now you do not have to feel uncomfortable because I am naked too."

"N-not uncomfortable at all," Elrohir whispered with a strangled groan as his brother's stomach rubbed against his straining shaft.

He was definitely locking the doors next time he decided to masturbate.

"Or we can play…" Harry suggested, pushing the blanket down.

"W-what are you doing?" the older Elf asked as his little brother began stroking his nipples lightly.

Harry tilted his head to the side curiously, fascinated by the way those nipples tightened under his caresses.

"Making you feel good. You do feel good, do you not, Elrohir?" the little Elf asked innocently, big green eyes sparkling.

"This…this is not appropriate," Elrohir gasped, as Harry began trailing his fingers downward.

Elrohir summoned all of his willpower and caught Harry's wandering hands with his own.

"But I just want to make you feel good," Harry pouted.

"I am very tired from my journey," his older brother stated, averting his eyes from all that pale, smooth flesh.

This was his innocent, baby brother, and he could not take advantage of him.

Elladan would kill him.

Not to mention what Glorfindel would do…

Glorfindel!

"Maybe you should go ask Glorfindel to play with you?" Elrohir suggested.

Surely the wise Elf would be able to control himself, even if Harry's clothes came off and his hands started to wander…

Glorfindel did worship at the altar of Harry's innocence, after all…

"Fine," Harry pouted. "Everyone is just so busy today! Elladan would not play with me before, either."

Elrohir just gaped at his brother's blithe comment, and then Harry squirmed off the bed.

The older Elf watched those pale, firm globes wiggle as his little brother shimmied into his clothes.

"Maybe another time," Harry suggested as he slipped out the door. "When you are not so tired…"

Elrohir let his head drop back against the pillow.

May the Valar reward him for his iron will…

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: The twins must really love Harry, to be able to resist him. Of course, Elrohir still thought his brother was innocent…probably because he did not have any blood left in his brain…*laughs*

So, please review and let me know what you think. Do you want more?


	3. Worship

**Title**: Gelding the Stallion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

*********************************************************************************

_Worship__  
Rivendell, T.A. 605_

"Glorfindel?" Harry called as he entered the elf-lord's private chambers.

"Yes, Harry?" the blonde Elf replied.

"Nobody wants to play with me today," Harry pouted, his lower lip sticking out a bit and quivering. "Are you busy too?"

Glorfindel's eyes were caught by those full lips, and he could not tear his gaze awa.

"Glorfindel?" Harry prompted, green eyes wide and pleading. "Busy?"

The blonde snapped out of his daze, looking down at the paperwork at his desk.

It could wait.

"Never too busy for you," Glorfindel replied with a small smile, pushing his chair back from his desk.

Harry let out an exclamation of delight and jumped onto Glorfindel's lap for a hug.

"I want to play a game…" the beauty murmured lightly against Glorfindel's sensitive neck.

Glorfindel shivered at the proximity of that mouth. He could feel Harry's warm breath against his skin, and those lips lightly brushed against him as Harry spoke.

"L-let me get my chess set," Glorfindel managed to reply.

Harry shook his head.

"I do not wish to play chess," the Elfling stated, gazing up at him with big green eyes. "Can we play a different game?"

"Whatever you want," Glorfindel assured.

Harry beamed at him brightly, and Glorfindel's breath caught at his beauty.

Then the little Elfling shifted in his lap so they were face-to-face, and Harry leaned up for a soft kiss.

"Mmm," Harry moaned. "I want you to teach me what you like."

"I-I thought you wanted to play a game," Glorfindel managed, fighting back the urge to lay Harry back against the desk and just _take_ him.

"This is the game," the brunette responded. "You tell me what you like, and I learn what to do."

"Harry…" Glorfindel moaned as that warm, wet mouth latched onto his sensitive ear and began to suck and nibble.

Harry squirmed on his lap again, managing to grind their erections together.

Glorfindel brought his hands to Harry's hips to still his movements.

"You do not know what you are doing," he murmured, trying desperately to regain control of the situation.

"Do you want to be inside me?" Harry asked. "I want you to be inside me."

Glorfindel closed his eyes and moaned at the words, and Harry took that moment to slip Glorfindel's tunic over his head.

The blonde's hands fell back to those slender hips, and Harry leaned forward to delicately lick and suck and nipple at his strong neck and shoulder.

"So smooth," Harry murmured, running his hands all over Glorfindel's soft skin and hard, defined muscles.

"Harry," Glorfindel moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as that wonderful mouth descended to latch onto one of his sensitive nipples.

"Mmm?" Harry hummed in response, creating pleasurable vibrations.

Glorfindel's control snapped, and he stood up with Harry in his arms. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around that hard body as Glorfindel strode towards the bedroom.

The blonde Elf tossed Harry onto the bed, and the Elfling squirmed out of his clothes impatiently as Glorfindel quickly rid himself of his leggings.

"Oh…" Harry stated, shocked as he got his first real view of Glorfindel's naked body.

The blonde was tall, muscular, and defined. The lines of his body revealed his strength, and Harry squirmed at the idea of all strength dedicated to giving him pleasure…

"Erestor did not look like that!" Harry murmured softly to himself as his wide eyes took in Glorfindel's large member.

He was a lot larger than the chief advisor…

Glorfindel stood stock still at that comment.

"Erestor?" he questioned softly, steel lacing his calm tone.

"Oh…" Harry trailed off, blushing. "He…he answered my questions…"

"By showing you his body?" the blonde questioned, grey eyes sweeping over Harry's lithe, pale form.

His sharp eyes narrowed at the bite mark surrounding Harry's left nipple…

"He touched you?" the blonde growled.

"Glorfindel…" Harry said worriedly. "He was just demonstrating so I would understand…"

And Glorfindel suddenly understood what happened with perfect clarity.

"You went to him with questions, and he took advantage of your innocence," the blonde snarled. "That he dared touch you…"

"Glorfindel…" Harry whimpered, not liking the anger covering the beautiful face.

"Oh, little one…" the blonde trailed off when he saw Harry's expression.

He got on the bed, heedless of their naked forms, and pulled Harry into his arms for a hug.

"I do not blame you," he whispered softly into one delicately pointed ear. "You did not know better…You are so sweet and innocent, and he took advantage of your naivety."

"It was just a game…" Harry responded. "I wanted him to."

Glorfindel closed his eyes at the uncertainty in the Elfling's voice.

Erestor was one dead Elf.

"I love you," Glorfindel declared softly. "I love you. I adore you. I worship you."

Harry stared at him with big green eyes, and then a smile spread across his lips.

The green-eyed youth leaned forward to give Glorfindel a chaste kiss.

"Elrohir says that you worship at the altar of my innocene," Harry informed him.

"I just worship you in general," Glorfindel responded, burying his face in that silky black hair. "How could I not?"

"Does this mean that you will marry me now?" Harry asked innocently.

"If you promise not to play games with anyone else," Glorfindel answered.

"But you will play stallions and mares with me?" the little Elfling questioned.

Glorfindel pulled back, not appreciating the reminder of Erestor's manipulations.

"I will make love to you," he corrected. "And that is much better."

Harry smiled at him brightly, snuggling into that broad chest.

"Can we make love now?" he asked softly, big green eyes staring up pleadingly at Glorfindel.

And Glorfindel could do nothing but give his little love what he wanted…

He would kill Erestor later…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: So, please review and let me know what you think. Do you want more?


	4. End Game

**Title**: Gelding the Stallion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

*********************************************************************************

_End Game__  
Rivendell, T.A. 605_

Elladan snarled, entering Erestor's office to find it empty.

But the scent of sex was still apparent to his sensitive nose.

"Erestor!" the Elf shouted. "I need to speak with you!"

Elladan knew that Erestor, wherever the sneaky chief advisor was, could probably hear him…along with most of Rivendell…

He would find that perverted old Elf…stallion indeed…

*************************************************************************************

"Elladan?" Elrohir called as his brother stormed into their rooms. "I…I need to tell you something."

"There is something you need to know, also," Elladan responded. "But you can go first."

Elrohir nodded.

"I was…pleasuring myself, earlier," Elrohir admitted with a blush. "Harry came in and attempted to…help me. He seemed to think it was a game."

"What did you do?" Elladan snarled, anger rising up at the thought of his innocent baby brother being so corrupted by Erestor that he would touch anyone…

"I sent him to Glorfindel," his twin responded. "I…my will was not as strong as I would have hoped, but I managed to send him away."

Elladan nodded stiffly.

"Harry attempted to seduce me as well," he admitted softly. "Erestor told him that sexual relations were a game…Erestor _demonstrated_ that sexual relations were a game. Harry told me that he would be the mare and I could be the stallion…"

"So that is what he was going on about," Elrohir muttered softly. "I was a bit naked at the time, and most of my blood was not in my brain…"

"You resisted. That is all that matters," Elladan stated. "Well, that and killing Erestor for what he has done."

"We do not have to bloody our hands ourselves, brother," Elrohir pointed out. "We need only tell Glorfindel…"

The twins nodded and smiled wickedly at this train of thought.

The elf-lord would punish Erestor far worse than they would even imagine…

The twins left their chambers to find Glorfindel…he was probably in his rooms…

*************************************************************************************

The twins knocked on the door to Glorfindel's chambers, knowing better than to just barge in on the elf-lord.

Harry was the only one who could do that in the morning without getting his head lobbed off…

"Lord Glorfindel," Elladan and Elrohir greeted as the blonde answered his door.

The older Elf was shirtless, and his golden hair hung loose past his broad shoulders. The twins' eyes were drawn to his firm, defined muscles – and the bite marks that covered them.

"Elladan. Elrohir," Glorfindel greeted. "There is much to discuss…"

"Glorfindel…" Harry called, sleepily stumbling out of the bedchamber with nothing but a sheet wrapped around him. "Why did you get out of bed? I woke up alone…"

"Shh…" Glorfindel soothed, wrapping his strong arms around the little Elf.

Harry messy black hair rested trustingly against the pale skin of Glorfindel's broad chest.

"What..?" Elladan trailed off, wide grey eyes taking in the scene.

"Brothers!" Harry greeted enthusiastically from his spot in Glorfindel's warm embrace. "Glorfindel has agreed to marry me if I no longer play stallions and mares with anybody but him!"

The twins nodded dumbly as the sheet covering Harry slipped down to his waist, revealing the milky skin of his lower back and highlighting the swell of that tight bottom…

Glorfindel growled as he saw where their eyes rested.

"Go back to bed, my petite," he instructed Harry softly, brushing black hair gently away from that delicate face. "We will make a formal announcement later today."

Harry nodded trustingly, reaching up to place a chaste kiss on Glorfindel's lips.

The blonde leant down to oblige him and then ushered him back into the bedchambers.

"I suppose this is about Erestor?" Glorfindel growled once the door closed.

The twins gulped at the anger burning in those grey eyes, and they nodded meekly.

"He is dead," the blonde swore. "Do not worry about that. Give me a moment to tuck Harry back into bed and get dressed, and then we shall find that rat…"

Elladan and Elrohir nodded in agreement as Glorfindel slipped into the bedchambers after his love.

"Well…at least one good thing came out of this," Elrohir pointed out. "Glorfindel finally acted on his feelings…"

"Let us just hope that Harry is not pregnant…" Elladan growled. "Because if the child does not belong to Glorfindel…"

Both twins shuddered at the thought of the blonde elf-lord's rage. They did not know if any but Harry would survive it if it came to that…

*************************************************************************************

"What are you doing?" Harry sleepily asked Glorfindel from his sprawled position atop the bedcovers.

The blonde's breath caught in his throat at the sight of all that pale skin on his dark silk sheets…

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, leaning forward to place a wet kiss on Harry's sensitive neck.

"Oh!" Harry whimpered, arms reaching around to hold Glorfindel where he was.

The blonde pulled back with a tender smile.

"Your brothers and I are going to have a discussion with Erestor this morning, and then later you and I will formally announce our betrothal," Glorfindel explained.

"What do you need to talk to Erestor about?" Harry asked softly, and then he yawned cutely.

Glorfindel smiled down at him fondly.

"Nothing to worry yourself over," he soothed. "Go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

Harry nodded trustingly, letting Glorfindel help him get settled underneath the blankets.

Glorfindel quickly got dressed and grabbed his sword.

"Love you…" Harry murmured sleepily as the blonde made to leave.

Glorfindel turned back to place a soft kiss on Harry's forehead as his little love drifted off.

"And I you," he whispered softly.

Then he turned to exit the bedchambers.

*************************************************************************************

"He will be hiding in the gardens," Glorfindel stated as he led the twins out of his chambers. "We will surround him and block off the exits."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded in agreement.

When Glorfindel got like this, it was best to just do as he ordered…

*************************************************************************************

Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir located Erestor in the gardens, just like the blonde had predicted. The trio surrounded the chief advisor, who was hiding in the maze.

The better to trap him – but Erestor did not have Glorfindel's strategic mind.

He was a scholar, after all, not a warrior…

"Good morning, Erestor," Glorfindel greeted the chief advisor calmly, only his burning grey eyes belying his fury. "Would you like to explain yourself?"

"G-good morning, Glorfindel," Erestor stuttered back. "E-explain myself? I was just t-taking a little b-break in the gardens this fine m-morning."

"Give me one reason why I should not kill you," Glorfindel murmured back silkily, grey eyes piercing Erestor to the spot.

Elladan and Elrohir moved closer to the scene of the confrontation. They did not want to miss Glorfindel punishing the chief adviser.

"I…Harry would not want you to," Erestor stated softly. "I am sorry. I just could not resist…But do not put my death on his conscience."

Glorfindel growled.

"That you would _dare_ say his name," the blonde snarled.

He unsheathed his sword, and the blood drained from Erestor's face.

"Glorfindel…" he begged.

The elf-lord ignored him, thrusting his sword forward.

"Aaaaahhhh!!!" a scream rent the air.

Glorfindel pulled his sword back and wiped the blood off on his leggings.

"You wanted to be a stallion," the blonde murmured softly. "And you touched a mare that did not belong to you. I hope you enjoyed your gelding."

Then Glorfindel turned to Elladan and Elrohir.

"Take him to Lord Elrond. He can explain to your father exactly why I castrated him," Glorfindel ordered, calmly exiting the maze.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a glance and gulped, clenching their legs together.

They could not even imagine…

And as they brought Erestor to be healed by their father before he bled to death, they thanked the Valar that they did not touch Harry when presented the opportunity.

They liked their testicles right where they were, thank you very much…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: All right, so that is the end…I hope you guys liked it. I am probably going to do a oneshot from the last chapter with Glorfindel and Harry making love, but other than that, this story is done…So, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
